Alfred At The Rock Show
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: Something is definitely not right. Stick in the mud Arthur Kirkland is ACTUALLY not home when Alfred comes to visit him. In an interesting turn of events, Alfred soon finds Arthur at a...punk club? And, is that a piercing? No yaoi, Punk!Iggy


**Author's Note:** Coming home from a con really sucks.

I was at NYAF this weekend, and it was SO much fun. I cosplayed, bought so much crap, met awesome people and just had an epic time. But now that I'm home, I'm so bored and depressed. So I decided to write some Hetalia fanfiction. This fic is just a really random idea that my friend and I talked about one day. I just decided to finally write it. I hope you like this very random fic!

Title is inspired by the song "Girl At The Rock Show" by Blink-182

"HEY ARTHUR! I CAME TO SEE YOU!"

Alfred yelled out as he let himself into Arthur Kirkland's home. He actually didn't have to break the door down to get in, since he had stolen the spare key last time he was here. But he sort of wanted to break down the door anyway, because it was just so fun! And Arthur always got so pissed when he did that! It was always so much fun to piss him off, which is part of the reason why he came here today - To bother Arthur! He always came to visit Arthur when he was bored! But as the American looked around, he noticed that it was very dark and quiet in Arthur's home. Alfred looked to the clock and saw that it was only eight o'clock. Had Arthur gone to bed THAT early? What a loser! A smirk came to his face when he thought of something could do. He started to move very quietly up the stairs and started to make his way to the bedroom of the Englishman. Once he arrived there, he opened the door very quietly and poked his head in. It was dark in the room, which made it hard for him to see. But he saw the covers on the bed, and thought that he saw something under them. Something being a person sleeping, and said person being Arthur. Without wasting another moment, Alfred jumped the bed and grabbed the covers. In one swift motion, he removed the covers from the bed. But there was no one under them. Arthur really wasn't asleep...

Frowning, Alfred plopped down on the bed. Where the heck was he? Could he be out? That really didn't seem like the Arthur that he knew though. The Arthur that he knew always favored staying at home with a boring book and some disgusting tea. Why read and drink tea when you could watch television and drink Coca-Cola? Alfred did not understand it at all. But either way, it seemed sort of weird for Arthur not to be home. He was always home when Alfred came to visit. It was all just sort of...strange. Ah well, maybe he could go and find someone else to annoy. He sat up and started to walk out of the room, but he tripped on something that was on the floor. He didn't fall that hard, but he was still annoyed that he tripped. He grabbed the item that he tripped over and saw that it was...leather pants? Leather pants in Arthur's bedroom? Something was DEFINITELY weird.

He eventually made his way back down the stairs and walked out of the house. At the same time that he was leaving the house, he noticed that one of Arthur's neighbors was entering their house. Maybe she knew where Arthur was! Though he doubted that, since Arthur didn't seem like the type to be social with his neighbors. Or just social in general. But Alfred decided to ask the elder woman nonetheless.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for my friend, Arthur Kirkland. Y'know, the guy with the caterpillar eyebrows that lives next door to you? Do you know where he is?" Alfred asked the woman hopefully. At the sound of the name, elder woman scoffed.

"You mean that delinquent? He's probably at that disgusting club on Queens Road!" She said with a lot of annoyance in her tone before entering her home. Alfred blinked after she told him this. Did she just call stick-in-the-mud Arthur a delinquent? A delinquent who was at a club? There was no WAY that they were talking about the same person. But then again, who else had caterpillar eyebrows on this street, or even in this whole country? He just had to see this for himself! Only problem was...he didn't know where Queens Road was. Ah well! It probably wouldn't be THAT hard to find.

* * *

Two hours later, Alfred was standing outside of the club on Queens Road. He had gotten quite lost, and eventually got some help from a hobo. Alfred had been quite lucky though. The hobo told him that he would tell him where the club was, but he was going to charge him. He then asked how much money Alfred had, and Alfred told him he had 178 dollars on him. And then the hobo told him that was how much it was going to cost for directions! Boy, was he lucky! It turned out the club was only about two blocks from Arthur's house. So he paid 178 dollars to find out how to get to a place that was two blocks away. But he really didn't care about that! He just needed to see if Arthur really was at this club. Speaking of the club, Alfred got his first real look at it. There was a neon sign that said Toxic Blood in red letters, which he assumed was the name of the club. It didn't sound very...inviting. And the people going in looked pretty weird. So far he saw some guy with a bright green mow hawk and tattoos that covered every inch of his arms, a girl with electric blue hair and numerous piercings, and some guy with bright red liberty spikes. They all looked like they belonged in a circus. Oooh, maybe this place was a circus! Toxic Blood seemed like a weird name for a circus, but he didn't really care! He eagerly started to go in, but he was stopped by the bouncer.

"Woah, you got the right place dude? The library is down the street." The bouncer told him. The bouncer himself was bald with even more piercings than the girl with blue hair. He looked pretty tough, but Alfred wasn't scared. He WAS the hero after all.

"The library? Ew, why would I wanna go there?" Alfred called the one time Arthur took him to the library. It was SO boring. And the librarian shushed him the entire time. He wasn't talking THAT loud. He just had a loud voice to begin with, seeing as he was American. "But I think this is the right place. I'm here to pick up my friend!" He added happily.

"Oh, I get it. Your bro must be pretty wasted. Go on in." The bouncer told him, assuming that was this guy's only reason for being here. Alfred smiled at the bouncer as he granted him access. He made his way into the club, which really didn't look like a circus. There was very loud rock music playing, and weird looking people jumping up and down. Not dancing though. How the hell was he supposed to find Arthur in a place like this? It was so crowded. Alfred squinted so he could see better, and scanned the club for the blonde Englishman. This was so hard. But then he caught sight of a man staring at him with his jaw dropped. Alfred studied him for a moment and saw giant caterpillar eyebrows. That HAD to be Arthur.

"HEY! ARTHUR!" Alfred yelled out loud enough. After he yelled this, all eyes in the club turned to him. Even the band stopped playing to stare at him. Alfred certainly did not blend in at all. To make things worse, he was even dressed in a suit. The punks stared at him in both disgust and confusion. Arthur was just not making eye contact, attempting to pretend that he did not know this man. But Alfred was rushing over to him so quickly. And the punks formed a path for him to, since they were all dodging him like he was the Bubonic Plague. The band started to play once again and the attention averted away from Alfred. Some people were still focusing on Alfred though, mainly because they were just so surprised. He made his way over to where Arthur was and threw his arm around him.

"I'm so glad I found-...what are you wearing?" Alfred exclaimed, now able to get a good look at him. He had never seen Arthur like this, mainly because he had ignored his punk days back in the 80's. He was busy fighting that commy Russia! But back to Arthur's clothes, he was clad in a shredded Buzzcocks t-shirt, VERY tight skinny jeans with chains hanging from the pockets, studded wristbands on each of his wrists, a choker on his neck, his blonde hair spiked and...was that piercing in his nose? When did he get THAT done?

"Alfred...what the hell are you doing here?" Arthur questioned, ready to kill the American.

"I came to find you of course! Believe me, it wasn't easy to get here. But I had enough money to pay for directions, so don't you worry about that!" Alfred said happily. Arthur was a bit confused when he mentioned paying for directions, but he disregarded that for now.

"How many times have I told you NOT to come see me on Thursdays?" Arthur said in an irritated murmur. Alfred gasped.

"It's Thursday? I thought that it was Wednesday! Aw man, I'm missing the Real World!" Alfred said in a panicked tone of voice. Many punks glared at him at the sound of the crappy "reality" program, but Alfred didn't even notice them.

"I want you to go away, and forget that you ever came here and saw me like this. _Now_." Arthur said, his tone quite demanding.

"But I like it here! And I wanna meet all of your fellow punk friends!" Alfred said, looking around. Most of the punks were not standing near the pair, probably because of Alfred. But Alfred did notice some girl standing next to Arthur. Alfred recognized her as the blue-haired girl with all of the piercings that he saw enter the club just before him. She stared at Alfred for a moment before looking back to Arthur.

"Hey Spike, who is this?" She asked Arthur. Alfred blinked in confusion after she said this.

"Who's Spike?" He asked Arthur. Arthur's face turned a shade of bright red before he responded to the question, even though he didn't really want to.

"Spike...is the name I go by around here." Arthur murmured in a tone so low, that it could barely be heard. But Alfred actually listened, and he burst out laughing. "Spike? That's the best that you could come up with? Oh god, Arthur!" Alfred said in between his laughs. The blue-haired girl looked to Arthur after she heard Alfred say his real name. She also laughed, because she learned that Arthur was his real name. She walked away after this while laughing still, making her way over to the boy with liberty spikes. Arthur glared to Alfred after this happened.

"Way to go, Alfred. You really know how to ruin everything, you twit." Arthur said crossing his arms and looking away. Alfred, who was still laughing, managed to calm himself down to resume conversation. He only just noticed that the blue-haired girl that had been hanging out with Arthur left. "Aw, I'm sorry your girlfriend dumped you! Oh I got an idea! I'll find you another one!" Alfred was about to run off, but Arthur grabbed onto his arm, squeezing it very tightly. He not only did this to get him not to go, but to help release some of his anger.

"No, Alfred! Let's just get the hell out of here. You already ruined my reputation here." Arthur said, dragging the American out of the club. Once they were out of the club, Arthur let go of Alfred and shoved him. He started to walk, not saying a single word to the other. Alfred was able to catch up with Arthur pretty quickly, able to sense the anger on the other. Alfred could not recall the last time that he saw Arthur this mad. He didn't feel bad or anything like that, of course.

"So...why do you go there anyway, Arthur? I mean, I thought that you were always so interested in being all 'gentlemany' and all of that crap." Alfred asked the other. Arthur didn't respond for a long moment, but his expression actually softened during that moment. He shrugged his shoulders soon after.

"I don't know...guess it's just sort of fun to let loose every once in awhile. I'm not as hardcore as I used to be though." Arthur muttered.

"Yeah, you looked pretty weak compared to some of those other guys."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!"

"Just making a point! Hey, when did you get your nose pierced? Will you wear a nose ring to the next meeting?"

"I most certainly will not! This night never happened, you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Iggy." Arthur twitched when Alfred called him that. He really hated Kiku for giving Alfred the idea for that nickname. Arthur was at least glad that Alfred didn't yell out that dreaded nickname back at the club. Though Arthur couldn't go back into that club any time soon. He'd have to find a new one, and keep it a secret. He just hoped that Alfred would actually keep this a secret. After all, the American was quite the big mouth. He shuddered at the idea of Francis finding out about his punk urges. The flamboyant bastard would never let him live it down. He was at least glad that it wasn't Francis who had come to the club tonight. Even if him and Alfred had their differences, he knew they still had some sort of bond. And perhaps Alfred would respect that bond and keep it a secret.

They eventually made it back to Arthur's house, and the two of them both entered and went up the stairs. Arthur headed to his bedroom, Alfred to the guest bedroom. Alfred paused before he entered the guest bedroom, and looked over to Arthur.

"You should wear the leather pants next time." He told the other before entering the bedroom and closing the door behind him. Arthur twitched in annoyance once again, but just decided to leave it be. He just wanted to forget that this night ever happened.


End file.
